Broken Glass
by Shion-san
Summary: Hiei goes crazy and falls apart at the seams, but does Kurama have enough sense to figure out why? Slash, Completed
1. Kuwama Where are you?

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I do own the song/poetry thing though.  
  
Warnings: Slash and questionable violent flashback like stuff.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for safety  
  
Summary: Hiei goes crazy and falls apart at the seams, but does Kurama have enough sense to figure out why? Very Mild Slash.  
  
Please review!  
  
Shion-san presents:  
  
Broken Glass  
  
The calm. It was dark. The fire demon was wearing a special straight jacket as he rocked back and forth. The moon shone into his cell down in the insane asylum of Reikai (spirit world). He mumbled; his soft lips barely moving. His red eyes were large and wide open as his hair of black stood up on end. He rocked and mumbled all night. Things like "Yukina... gone gone?" and "Kuwama? Where are you?" were often the start of sobbing. "Detective? Carrot top? Human?" He called into the dark. No one ever responded. Most were now even more afraid of the demon. It had been just a year that he had been down in the loony bin. Yukina, his sister, had died before his eyes, along with Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei had only been able to watch as they died under the weight of the floating world Shigaki. Shigaki, land of the Hill Demons had fallen when the spell had been removed. A foolish Hill Demon had removed the stone from the ground, just as Kuwabara and Urameshi were fighting a nasty demon underneath Shigaki; Yukina had been just barely under the floating world, cheering Kuwabara on. It fell, killing all three of them; Kurama had been at his human mother's house, so he simply heard the news. Koenma had taken it a little better than Hiei, watching from the screen in his office. Hiei had been the only one to see it, right in front of him. It had driven him insane.  
  
"Kuwama, where are you?" Hiei mumbled to himself.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama's here to see you." An ogre said as he opened the cell's door. The fox's silhouette came into the doorway and the ogre closed the door. Hiei just rocked back and forth.  
  
"Yukina gone gone?" Hiei asked, he seemed very child-like. Kurama seemed very solemn, sitting next to Hiei and sighing, closing his green eyes and brushing back his red hair with his hand.  
  
"Yes, Yukina is gone." The fox said mournfully.  
  
Hiei's eyes teared, the drops hitting the floor and turning into round gems. "Yukina gone gone!" He hit his head repeatedly against the stonewall until Kurama put his hand in to stop him.  
  
"Hiei, it's not your fault." Kurama assured. Hiei leaned against the fox.  
  
"No tell Carrot-Top he wuv Yukina okay... Not tell Yukina she be sister... No thanks Detective... All sorts of wegwets.." (regrets) Hiei mumbled as more tear gems hit the stone floor with a clink.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama put an arm around the fire demon. 'He has regrets... Yet, he's not in the right mind, so he doesn't know how to deal with them...' The fox thought. 'Maybe...'  
  
(The dark  
  
A spark  
  
A glass tear hits the floor  
  
A laugh  
  
A cry  
  
Who's questioning why?  
  
The way things are right now is horrible  
  
Like a wedding day with only the groom  
  
Or a baby who has to learn how to push a broom  
  
Life isn't going right  
  
A glass tear hits the floor  
  
This broken glass kills once more)  
  
The next day the red-haired fox went to see the toddler in charge.  
  
"Koenma sir, do you think I could take Hiei to visit the graves? He has regrets and I think it might help him in some way." The fox's green eyes were filled with sorrow. The toddler sucked on his blue binki as he thought.  
  
"I suppose. But make sure he stays with you, I don't want him out on his own." Koenma said finally.  
  
"Thank you sir." The fox let out a breath of relief. Later that morning Hiei was taken from his cell and dressed in his black pants and tank top. Kurama extended a hand to the fire demon, hoping if they held hands Hiei would not run off. Hiei took it, then asked a hard question.  
  
"Where Kuwama going?" He asked as if the fox was leaving alone.  
  
"We're going to see Yukina and Kuwabara and Yusuke." Kurama said, wondering what the reaction would be. The fire demon looked shocked.  
  
"Kuwama going to see famiwy?" The red-eyed one gaped.  
  
"Yes, and so are you." The fox was curios as to when Hiei had decided they were family. Hiei seemed confused, but went with Kurama anyway. They were both silent as they walked. "We have to go to Ningenkai to see them." Kurama said, wondering if Hiei remembered what Ningenkai was. The fire demon said nothing, though. Kurama sighed.  
  
It was noon when they arrived to the graves behind Genkai's temple. The old lady had been surprised to see Hiei, but didn't mind. The two stood in front of the graves. Hiei dropped to his knees and began to cry gems, taking Kurama down with him. He began to talk.  
  
"Cawwot-Top, s'okay to wuv Yukina... Yukina be sister... Detective..." Hiei paused as he gulped and sniffed. "Thanks you fo' eveyfing..." (Everything) Kurama just watched as what was once one of the most to himself creatures told the graves before them everything he had ever thought, ever wanted, ever regretted. The way Hiei was talking was very odd, it seemed third- person, yet he never mentioned himself even once. Things like "Be sorry" and "Wish had" replaced "I'm sorry" and "I wish I had". It was almost two hours later when the fire demon ran out of things to say. His last sentiment was a simple one. "Forgive."  
  
(A dead person  
  
Is not a person  
  
But a grave and a spirit  
  
Not hard to believe,  
  
A trick up the sleeve  
  
Nothing can bring them back  
  
A tear falls from a mother's cheek  
  
Her knees have grown so very weak  
  
She falls down and hugs the ground  
  
She sobs glass tears to her dead daughter  
  
A glass tear hits the floor  
  
This broken glass kills once more)  
  
Kurama was surprised when Hiei stood up and rubbed his eyes from the remaining tears. The fox stood as well, taking back the hand he had let go of so Hiei could use it to mourn. Black gems covered the graves, the most seemed to be on Kuwabara's. The old woman came from the temple to check on the two, she was quite surprised to see all the tear gems.  
  
"You two leaving soon?" She asked.  
  
"Kuwama leave soon" Hiei said in her reply. "Feel better now."  
  
"Hm." Genkai hummed simply, her voice old and crackling.  
  
"Hiei, do you want to go get ice cream?" Kurama asked, remembering it to be his favorite.  
  
"Pwease?" The fire demon asked. His red eyes had become more child-like.  
  
The two had ice cream and walked through the park, then returned to spirit world. Hiei didn't seem at all reluctant when George got out the straight jacket.  
  
"Uhm, sir, can I have Hiei stay with me? In Ningenkai?" The fox asked the toddler. Koenma sucked on his binki again as he thought.  
  
"What do you think Botan?" The toddler asked the grim reaper.  
  
"That might help him recover faster." The blue-haired floating girl pointed out.  
  
"Okay then, you have permission to watch Hiei in Ningenkai. I hope your mother doesn't mind." Koenma sucked on his binki.  
  
"I'm sure she won't." The fox smiled.  
  
(Takes your life,  
  
Bends your mind,  
  
Glass tears breaking  
  
On cold stone floors.  
  
A widow in her rocking chair  
  
Hasn't talked in twenty years  
  
She just sits there,  
  
Eats and cries  
  
Wonders why everyone dies  
  
A glass tear hits the floor.  
  
This Broken glass kills once more.)  
  
A woman with soft eyes and hair walked into her house to find her son and a boy she didn't recognize.  
  
"Who's your friend Shuichi?" She asked, taking off her shoes.  
  
"Oh Mother, this is Hiei. He's lost many basic speech abilities, so I thought I'd let him live in my room with me. Is that okay Mother?" The disguised fox asked.  
  
"Oh, certainly. Hello Hiei, my name is Shiori." The woman bowed. The fire demon stood and bowed as well.  
  
"Kuwama is at home now?" Hiei asked the woman. Shiroi put a hand to her mouth and said "Oh!" in a high tone.  
  
"Who's Kuwama?" Shiori asked her son.  
  
"Oh, it's what he calls me, he can't say Shuichi. It's a nickname of mine." The green-eyed boy quickly explained.  
  
"Oh. Yes dear, Kuwama is home." Shiori smiled to the half ice half fire demon.  
  
"Mother, it's Kurama..." Shuichi corrected bashfully.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear." Shiori pinked slightly.  
  
"Kuwama is home." Hiei nodded, sitting down once more.  
  
(Kills the souls,  
  
Eats the cold,  
  
Takes the pain to second fold.  
  
A baby is put in it's mother's arms  
  
Blue eyes meet brown and tears meet folds  
  
The blood, the tears and all the pain,  
  
Are washed away by one child's face  
  
A glass tear hits the floor.  
  
This broken glass kills once more)  
  
The fox tucked the black haired demon into his bed and kissed his cheek. The red eyes closed. Kurama turned the room light off and went downstairs to discuss things over with his human mother.  
  
"He seems so young." Shiori said as her son of red locks came into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, it's as if he's gone back a few years." The green-eyed son assured.  
  
"Well, he can stay with us as long as he needs. Where are his parents anyway?" She asked.  
  
"He's an orphan." The disguised fox lied.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you want he can stay until you move out if he has no where else to live." Shiori smiled. "We could use a little more company.  
  
Kurama walked back into his bedroom again, changing into his pajama top and getting into the bed with the fire demon. Hiei rolled over to rest his head on the fox's chest. Kurama blinked his green eyes, but raised his arm over the smaller body and smiled. He closed his green eyes, his red hair in a braid, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Shuichi was off to school early in the morning, taking Hiei with him. At school Shuichi Minamino explained Hiei as a foreign exchange student with a few speech problems. Hiei just followed him all day, scaring the fan girls. The fox rather felt relieved of their burden. At lunch, Hiei didn't eat any of the lunch Shiori had made them.  
  
"Kuwama need eat." He insisted, and to him, the discussion was over.  
  
"Why doesn't Hiei need to eat?" Kurama asked the fire demon, who looked at him with shocked eyes. The fox paused, suddenly realizing something. "Hiei, you do know that you're still alive, don't you?" The demon's red eyes got huge and Hiei slapped Kurama across the cheek before running off. The fox was quick to chase the demon, finally catching him almost two miles from the school. The fox took his chance as he neared the black-haired demon, pouncing onto him and bringing him to a roll. They were in a park now, and they were stopped from rolling by the park's lake. No one was in the park, nor near where they were, deep into the forest-like park. Kurama brought them both up for air, whacking Hiei's back until the stubborn demon took in a breath.  
  
"Hiei, why do you think you're dead?" Kurama asked, holding him up since although Hiei's feet didn't hit bottom, Kurama's could.  
  
"Hiei died with famiwy." The fire demon said bluntly. The fox's green eyes blinked.  
  
"Oh. So who are you then?" The fox asked. There was silence. "Hiei. You're alive. I'm alive. That's a hard concept, I know. But... well, it's true. You can't pretend you're dead anymore Hiei. You just aren't."  
  
"Kurama." Hiei began to cry again as he wrapped his arms around the fox.  
  
(Like a mirror  
  
Like a fist  
  
Broken glass  
  
Hissy fits  
  
What goes up  
  
Must come down  
  
Another glass tear hits the floor.  
  
What exactly are we living for?  
  
Broken glass kills once more  
  
Or does it?  
  
What was it?  
  
He lied to himself  
  
She cried to herself  
  
The clock on the wall has not yet stopped  
  
Though it does slow  
  
Wait for it  
  
The broken glass can be picked up.  
  
But why let the memories go?)  
  
Back at the Minamino residence, Hiei went straight to bed. Shuichi greeted his mother, ate dinner, took a shower, then joined the fire demon. He got under the sheets and lay down, turning off the bedside lamp. He almost closed his eyes, but then sat up again to look at the sleeping fire demon. Something told the fox that they would soon get closer...  
  
He leaned down and kissed the sleeping demon, then lay down. The black- haired demon lay his head on Kurama's chest. Kurama smiled, his braided red hair on his shoulder as he put an arm over him the very much alive half-ice half-fire demon.  
  
"Koenma sir, do you think it's a good idea to let them sleep together like that?" The blue ogre asked.  
  
"Like I care what they do anymore." The toddler shrugged. "George, go get some fresh air, I'll call upon you again later."  
  
"You've been calling me more and more by my name sir, are you feeling okay?" The ogre questioned.  
  
"YES! Now get out of my site!" Koenma waved him away.  
  
"Going sir!"  
  
Osuwari  
  
End Notes: I think this is cute... The poem's actually lyrics to a song I made up the other day. It just seemed like a good fit to this story. I don't know, I just think if Hiei saw Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke die, he'd think he had died too. It was hard going through and figuring out how to translate normal words into his speech problem's language. Yeah... I hope you liked it! I might do a second chapter, but probably not. Please review, and if you hated it, don't just write "crap" _* (This has happened to me before.)  
  
-- Shion-san 


	2. Suprise me all the way

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I do own the lyrics/poem.  
  
Warnings: Slash, possible violence...  
  
Rated: PG-13 for safety  
  
Summary: Hiei goes crazy and falls apart at the seams, but does Kurama have enough sense to figure out why? Slash.  
  
A/N: Thanks all the reviewers of the last chapter! I was shocked there wasn't even one saying the lyrics sucked... I hope you can understand that I had very little choice when it came to making a new set of lyrics for this chapter. I was really happy with every review, and hope I can get this motivated after this chapter. (P. S. youko_love, thanks for reviewing Masterpiece, I'm sorry I couldn't get an email out to you.) Oh, and any other reviewer on this story I didn't get a thanks out to: Thanks and sorry!  
  
Please review!  
  
Shion-san presents:  
  
Broken Glass  
  
"So does that mean we won't be needing to track this two now Koenma sir?" The blue haired grim reaper asked.  
  
"Of course we won't have to!" The blue ogre laughed. "They're fine now!"  
  
"George, what kind of fool are you?!" The toddler yelled, whacking the blonde ogre.  
  
"OW! Hey... you used my name again!" George cried as he smiled.  
  
"Botan. We won't be needing you for this case anymore, so grim reap." Koenma ordered. "Ogre, go get me something to eat." The two left the room. The toddler sighed, staring at the screen. "I'm afraid Hiei hasn't recovered even a full half way yet..."  
  
(When we are young  
  
We have fun  
  
Laughing  
  
Crying  
  
Sweating  
  
Dying  
  
Who told you that this was the end  
  
Who said to you that you had friends  
  
What life is this you're giving up?  
  
Cry your eyes out if you will  
  
Wake up one day to a thrill  
  
Maybe someday you can smile  
  
But at least once in a while  
  
You can let the tears of glass fall  
  
And they shall break and kill us all)  
  
"Hiei, mother would like to take a vacation. She'll be going by herself, but she wants to make sure you'll be okay here." The red haired fox told the fire demon as he made dinner for three. "It's spring break this week. That means no school, Hiei?" The fox looked at the demon who sat at the kitchen table. The red eyes focused to the side at the fox. "Yes?"  
  
"That means it will be you and I here alone for a week. You won't have to go to that building and that woman shall be away. It seems... too planned." Hiei said bluntly.  
  
"Well, I did ask mother to wait until spring break to go, but it's not like someone's after us." The fox explained.  
  
"Hm." The demon replied quietly.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Hiei?" Kurama asked his green eyes obviously in worry.  
  
"Kuwama..." The voice echoed into the back of the fox's head, causing him to crack his neck and look at the black haired one.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, what?" The fox rubbed his head.  
  
"Kurama?" The demon stood up and examined the fox.  
  
"Did you just say... no... Nothing." Kurama shook his head before going back to making dinner.  
  
Many times has he woken up and gazed into the mirror  
  
What exactly is it about this life he fears?  
  
(It was just yesterday  
  
His mind was swept away  
  
His thought went off astray  
  
He lost it all to himself  
  
He stashed himself away so long  
  
And then it all left him  
  
What do you expect when the padded room fades  
  
What kind of game does the little girl play?  
  
At least he would remember  
  
To cry out into darkness  
  
And one day maybe he'll smile again  
  
Then again the tears of glass he holds back should one day fall  
  
And when they break, shall kill us all)  
  
"Koenma sir, Kurama is here to see you." The blue ogre told the tot.  
  
"Send him in." The toddler sighed. The fox walked into the office and sat across from the little lord. "Kurama."  
  
"Koenma sir, Hiei has not healed hardly at, has he?" The fox cut to the chase, looking at his clenched hands.  
  
"Well. He has lost his childish personality... but I must say, he seems very under the weather so to speak." The toddler explained. The fox's shoulders twitched as all Koenma could see was his red hair.  
  
"I thought... I thought if I could heal Hiei's mind, he would just go straight back to normal." The kitsune sighed.  
  
"Of course not. I would expect you of all people to steer clear of such an assumption. Hiei will heal, when his heart brings him back." Koenma said bluntly. Green moistened eyes looked up at the toddler.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" Kurama asked, his fists losing their grips.  
  
"Hiei is suffering from multi-personalities right now. He doesn't know it, but he is. However, he will heal, when his heart brings him back." Koenma repeated.  
  
The fox looked as though a brick was just thrown at his head at a high rate of speed.  
  
"Of course. That explains why he seems to change every once in a while..." Kurama suddenly felt rather stupid. Just then, the door was slung open. The fire demon's red eyes examined the room. Green and brown eyes both watched as he trotted over to Kurama.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" The little lord asked.  
  
Hiei clutched Kurama. "Mine." He said sternly.  
  
"P-Pardon?" Koenma questioned, his lower jaw practically falling onto his desk.  
  
"He. Is. Mine." Hiei glared.  
  
(Quite frightened as a shadow looms  
  
She hides from the killer she once called friend  
  
It's like her heart will end  
  
The knife, held high  
  
Bullets fly  
  
It's like a lost black butterfly  
  
Maybe someday she can erase the memories  
  
Stop crying tears and she will see  
  
That broken glass all on the floor  
  
Has killed us all, and killed once more)  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Kurama put a hand to the demon's forehead.  
  
"Kurama. This is one of his alter personalities, I think at least." Koenma examined the fire demon. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hiei." The red eyes glared as he kept a grip on Kurama.  
  
"Hm... it seems... there's no way of telling when Hiei is on a different personality." Koenma pouted.  
  
"Now Hiei, I am not a posse--" Kurama was cut off by a kiss.  
  
"GYA!" Koenma yelled. "OGRE! GET ME A SHOWER!"  
  
The blue ogre raced in with a shower curtain and dumped a bucket of water on the toddler.  
  
"Thank you." Koenma sighed. "I think I have figured it out. Hiei has simply been torn into different sections, so he's technically one person still, just his shields and emotions have been separated out."  
  
"So... this is really Hiei?" The fox pointed to the demon who now sat in his lap, clinging to his neck.  
  
"Yes, I would think so. Also, there is a cold and heartless personality within him. Also, the child may still be about." Koenma sucked on his binki.  
  
"Wait. I didn't think Hiei had ever been childish." The fox pointed out.  
  
"No, that personality is from his lack of childhood. I suspect there might be a very angry personality, a warm one and maybe a girly one. If you can mold these pieces together, that might be all the help you can give him." Koenma sighed.  
  
"How do I do that though?" Kurama asked, red hair being stroked.  
  
"Ask him, how should I know?" Koenma shrugged.  
  
"Of course."  
  
(Possibly the worst part of life  
  
Is when we are two  
  
And my heart only bleeds  
  
When I'm not with you  
  
That's what he told me  
  
And that's what I told you  
  
He has to love you  
  
To say those kinds of words)  
  
The fox carried the demon in his arms up the stair to his room.  
  
"Am I going to sleep now?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be best if you went to sleep early tonight Hiei." The fox smiled, though his green eyes had concern within them.  
  
"Can you sleep with me? In case I change into the mean Hiei?" The red-eyed fire demon seemed to be in either his child or calm state.  
  
"Hiei, how can I help you?" The fox lowered his head to look deeper into the red eyes.  
  
"I need you." Was all the demon said. Kurama blinked. Was that what he thought it was?  
  
"... let's get to sleep then."  
  
The next morning the green eyes opened to find the fire demon had left the bed. He sat up straight, looking around his room. The demon was at the desk, sitting in the chair and glaring at the fox, who sighed in relief.  
  
"Fox, why am I here?" The demon asked, narrowing his red eyes.  
  
"Because you have been torn into many personalities and I have been asked by one of the others to put you back together." The kitsune smiled, standing up. "Why don't we visit Keiko and Shizuru?"  
  
"Why? I don't owe them a visit." The fire demon stood as well.  
  
"They also lost people, remember? Keiko had been married to Yusuke, friends with Kuwabara and Yukina. Shizuru lost a brother, Yukina, and Yusuke. Right now I think Keiko and Shizuru are roommates or neighbors." Kurama explained as he dressed. Hiei wore the pajama pants Kurama had let him borrow. They were gray and had to be rolled up at the bottom, tied at the top.  
  
"So? I still don't owe them." Hiei rolled his red eyes.  
  
"Okay then. How about I leave you with Koenma until I get back then?" Kurama asked as he put his shirt on.  
  
"Humph. Fine." The fire demon stood. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"You don't really have any. Wear this." Kurama gave him an outfit.  
  
"I can't wear this. It's red." Hiei said bluntly.  
  
"Then go naked." Kurama shrugged. Hiei snorted, but put the outfit on. The red pants were huge on him, the white t-shirt was as well. He held the pants up as he glared at Kurama.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." Kurama tied up the top of the pants with a thin clear belt, then rolled up the bottoms. He rolled up the t-shirt's sleeve into a tank, then cut the bottom of the shirt , tucking it in. "There."  
  
"Why are you ruining your clothing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, it's not as if I wear all my clothes all the time. Plus, they are replaceable."  
  
(Neither of us have ever seen him smile  
  
But then again, we've never seen him cry  
  
Where are his glass tears hiding  
  
Are they broken on the floor of his heart  
  
Are they eating at his soul  
  
I think it's none of my business  
  
But it's yours to know  
  
Do these tears fall to the floor  
  
Are they shattered  
  
Just to kill us all?)  
  
"Keiko can you get the door?" The brown haired woman asked, a cigarette in her mouth and spoon in her hand as she made ramen.  
  
"Sure Shizuru." The younger girl stood and went to the apartment door. She was in the one next door, but spent a lot of time here. She opened the door. "Oh. It's you two." She half smiled.  
  
"Hello Keiko." Kurama smiled. "Please pardon, but can we come in?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Keiko stepped aside and they both walked in.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting to ever see short stuff there again." Shizuru said as a greeting.  
  
"Hiei has been having a personality crisis. Right now he's in this quiet, emotional form, but earlier this morning he was in a snappy mood, kind of like the mask he wore..." Kurama trailed off.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Let me get you all some tea." Shizuru put a pot of water on the stove next to her ramen, then put a jar of tea leaves on the counter. "I hope green tea's okay."  
  
"Oh, certainly. How are you Keiko?" Kurama asked the widow.  
  
"I still miss him." Keiko sighed, looking at her hands as she sat on her knees across from the two boys.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hiei said suddenly. Keiko looked up with a jerk.  
  
"It's not your fault." Keiko said quickly, obviously about to cry.  
  
"But I was there, I should have tried... there must have been something I could have done... I just stood there in shock and..." Hiei seemed very out of character as Shizuru put down her bowl of ramen and sat.  
  
"Don't bother with what ifs now. What's done is done. If it had been any of us in your shoes, we probably would have stood in shock as well." She said bluntly, patting out her cigarette in the ashtray.  
  
"That's right." Keiko nodded. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She felt a little like she was comforting a child as she spoke.  
  
Hiei just sat in silence for the most of the visit.  
  
"Oh, do you know what ever happened to Mrs. Urameshi?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We think she's still in that apartment, keeping everything just as it was when Yusuke left." Keiko explained sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I checked up on her yesterday, she's a complete mess, dusting the place all the time and eating out to make sure nothing moves. Personally, I think she's lost it." Shizuru explained.  
  
"Hm... Has any one heard from Koenma about any of this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, the toddler hasn't been by since way before the incident...." Shizuru said.  
  
"Odd."  
  
(Breaking  
  
Shaking  
  
Fighting this feeling  
  
When did this happen  
  
Why is it still here  
  
Runaway, runaway  
  
Fighting in fear  
  
Let the memories turn to tears  
  
And let these tears fall  
  
Let them hit the floor  
  
And when they break, they'll kill us all  
  
Or will they not break at all?)  
  
The fire and the fox walked home. Hiei was silent. His mind went through the day's thoughts over and over again, looking for the flaw, for the fatal mistake.  
  
'They're winning. Typical. Good move Detective, nice one. Hn, Yukina's cheering Carrot-top on. Whatever. Hey... is it... falling?!' The thoughts paused and were replaced by simple shock. 'They saved her, she's fine. They're all fine...' But they weren't. 'No...'  
  
"Hiei." The fox interrupted before the thoughts could be replayed once more.  
  
"Yes Kurama?" The demon looked up at the taller, still in the caring form.  
  
"Do you really love me?" The fox's green eyes looked straight into the red ones. They seemed to slightly change.  
  
"What a foolish question." The mask personality replied.  
  
"What does that mean though? That's not an answer. Tell me please... Hiei." The fox sat down on a park bench. Hiei's hand in his own.  
  
The fire demon was quiet for a long time. 'Tell me please... Hiei' The sentence ran through his head a million times.  
  
'Hiei, I have to stay here with Mother for this mission. It's her birthday and I really want to spend it with her. Koenma said this case should be pretty easy. Do you mind?'  
  
'Hn. Whatever. But next time, it's your turn to baby sit.'  
  
'Thank you Hiei.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Tell me please... Hiei.'  
  
"I..." The demon began. His thoughts began to merge, as if a blank was being filled in.  
  
'Hiei, I know what you saw was very traumatizing, but please answer me, why didn't you step in and save them?' The toddler asked.  
  
'No remember. No.' Hiei replied.  
  
'... Ogre, put him in the asylum.' The tot told the blue ogre.  
  
'But sir? Is he really?'  
  
'I believe so... Botan, send the news to Kurama.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
The next memory was when Kurama visited for the very first time.  
  
'Hiei, it's me.'  
  
'Kuwama? Kuwama okay? Baby sits?'  
  
'Hiei... please pull yourself together...'  
  
The green eyes were worried, damped and in the moonlight, very beautiful.  
  
'Wuv...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Time's up Kurama. Sorry, we want him to have some alone time for now.'  
  
'I understand Koenma.' The fox stood, and then walked away.  
  
'Kuwama... where are you?'  
  
Hiei blinked. That was it. There was everything he had been missing.  
  
'Kuwama.'  
  
'Kurama.'  
  
'Kurama...'  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei lunged forward and held on to the fox.  
  
"Hiei? What's wrong? What happened?" The fox asked in shock.  
  
"I was alone. Kurama I love you! Don't leave..." Hiei began to cry, tear gems hitting the grass.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Kurama sighed. 'What did he do now?'  
  
"It came back... I remember it now..." Hiei mumbled into the fox's shoulder.  
  
"There you two are." The toddler's voice came.  
  
"Koenma?" The fox was puzzled.  
  
"Good work both of you. Hiei, you've finally pulled together. Kurama, you have done your job in helping him well. I have some more good news as well. For one week, I can bring those three back." Koenma smiled.  
  
"What?" They said together, Hiei now sat beside Kurama, squeezing his hand.  
  
"They left their lives very unfinished, so I finally convinced my father to let them come back for one week to say their good byes." Koenma smirked, "Sunday and 12:01 midnight the week starts, and the next Sunday at 11:59 it ends."  
  
A/N: Okay then! Wow, that was a shocking end for chapter two. Hey lucky people: I'm doing a third! Yeah! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry this is so long, but I was trying to make just one more... we all see where that got me. I have already started writing, so expect chapter 3 soon. These lyrics will continue in that one for awhile, then some new ones come in. Oh, one last thing, people who reviewed chapter one recently, I'm really sorry it took me a long time to send out thanks. I've been busy. ^.^ 


	3. One Week

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I do own the lyrics to both songs though.  
  
Warnings: Slash, possible violence...  
  
Rated: PG-13 for safety.  
  
Summary: Hiei goes crazy and falls apart at the seams, but does Kurama have enough sense to figure out why? Slash.  
  
A/N: Well readers, here's chapter 3. That means this is way longer than it was originally gonna be and it also means that even though I told myself TWO tops, I've gone over. When I stopped the last chapter, I got right on this one, because I wanted to know what happened next, so I figured people who read chapter 2 would probably be the same (unless you hated it). So, here I am. Oh, chapter 2 song's ending is in the first set of parentheses, then the song labeled 'Higher Happy (Broken Glass 3)' Starts in the next set of parentheses. (The only song written during the writing of this fic!)  
  
Please review!  
  
Shion-san Presents:  
  
Broken Glass  
  
"We can see them again? Starting tomorrow?" Hiei asked for the millionth time as the fox held his hand.  
  
"Yes Hiei. Now come on, we had better get to sleep if we're going to wake up early. Koenma said they would wait for us in the park." Kurama smiled, kissed the fire demon's cheek and then lay down next to him on the bed.  
  
(Let them shatter, I wish they'd fall  
  
You don't even cry  
  
You smile  
  
How dare you  
  
I wanted to use you, didn't I?  
  
Look at me.  
  
Look at me.  
  
No, look away.  
  
Cry already  
  
Aren't you sad?  
  
Well fine, good night, good-bye.  
  
The glass that does not shatter  
  
Does not fall and does not kill us at all.)  
  
As soon as five hit, the alarm clock went off. Kurama opened his green eyes and pushed the button on his alarm to notify it he was awake. Hiei was once again not in the bed. Kurama sat up and looked for the fire demon. He didn't see the black haired one in the room, but when he opened his closet he saw Hiei was on it's floor, half dressed and asleep.  
  
"When did you try to wake up?" Kurama asked the sleeping demon. Hiei mumbled, opening a red eye to see Kurama crouched in front of him.  
  
"Hn... Kurama? What time is it?" He asked, pulling the pant the rest of the way on and using the clear belt to tie them up as Kurama rolled up the bottoms.  
  
"Just after five." Kurama rolled up the t-shirt's sleeves, then tucked in the cut off bottom.  
  
"Oh." Hiei watched as Kurama dressed himself. "I got up at 12."  
  
"Really? You didn't get very far. Do you want breakfast?" Kurama asked, green eyes smiling just as his face did.  
  
"Not really. I want to go to the park." Hiei said from the floor where he still sat.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Kurama held out a hand, Hiei took it and was soon on his feet.  
  
When they arrived at the park, three familiar silhouettes stood there. Hiei froze in his step.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They have to be angry. They must hate me." Hiei said, suddenly remembering how hot headed humans could get.  
  
"Hiei, let's talk to them before we decide on that, okay?" Kurama held the shorter's hand.  
  
(A smile  
  
He looks so cute like that  
  
There's a silhouette in his mind  
  
Like the turning clock of time  
  
He runs forward,  
  
Steps backwards  
  
Swallows hard,  
  
Goes to charge,  
  
He's ready,  
  
So ready.  
  
Happier High  
  
Higher Happy  
  
Broken Glass Three  
  
Why don't you go and sing a special song for me?)  
  
They walked forward. Brown eyes blinked and the black haired head turned to look behind him. Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"Yo! Hiei! Kurama! You guys!" The green clothed one waved like a goof to the two. "You would not believe how good it is to be alive again!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey! You guys!" The carrot topped one looked away from the girl he was talking with to see the fox and fire.  
  
"Hello." Kurama smiled. Yusuke whapped the fox one on the back before looking to the fire demon.  
  
"You look like you're gonna shit your 6-sizes-too-big pants there dude." Yusuke commented.  
  
"Yeah shorty, what's with you?" Kuwabara added in a less vulgar manner.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?" Hiei asked bluntly.  
  
"For what?" They said at once.  
  
"Oh, you mean the whole not being super-fire-demon-dude? I'm way over that." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, even if you are really fast, I doubt you could have saved us. It fell really suddenly and all." Kuwabara agreed with his companion.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't be angry." Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei stayed silent.  
  
"...Urameshi, would you do the honors?" The carrot top looked to his teammate.  
  
"Certainly, Kuwabara, it'd be a pleasure." Yusuke stepped forward and whacked Hiei across the face. "WE KNOW YOU'RE SORRY, WE'RE OVER IT!" He yelled. Hiei reached to feel the bruise, then smirked.  
  
"You've gotten rusty." Hiei retorted.  
  
"That's better." Yusuke smirked. The ice maiden came from between the two humans to see they two on the other side. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"Yukina, how are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am doing well. I'm exited to be able to say goodbye and thanks to everyone." She smiled to the fox.  
  
"Yukina." Hiei looked at her. His red eyes met her and she made an odd noise.  
  
"Hiei." She recovered her smile.  
  
"I... I want to tell you something, later though." He managed a slight smile. Kurama looked at Hiei in slight shock.  
  
"Okay you guys! I wanna see Keiko now!" Yusuke raised a fist in joy.  
  
"Yeah, and Shizuru too." Kuwabara agreed.  
  
"Well, it's five in the morning. I doubt they're awake yet." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Oh, right." Both boys looked disappointed.  
  
"Well, what should we do while we wait?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I think your mother could use a visit Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"Like she's up. She's probably out boozing it up again..." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you'll be surprised."  
  
(Dead, alive  
  
It's no surprise  
  
I see the smile in your eyes  
  
It's like I haven't seen you since  
  
A long, long time ago  
  
And now you're finally back here  
  
And there's everywhere to go  
  
Let me bring you home  
  
Remember all the good times  
  
The best times, the fun times  
  
Happier High  
  
Higher Happy  
  
Broken Glass Three  
  
Why don't you sing a special song for me?)  
  
Yusuke knocked on the apartment door. A woman with long graying hair opened it and looked at him for a long time.  
  
"Uh, Mom?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"Yusuke...?" She said in a ghost-like manner. "Is that... you?"  
  
"Yup." He said, looking a bit creeped out.  
  
"Oh Yusuke!" She hugged him, wearing a sweater and jeans. The fox smiled. "Come in, sit down! It's just as you left, just as you left!"  
  
Yusuke looked around the apartment. It was exactly as it had been almost three years ago.  
  
"Jeez, Ma, have you even been here for more than just dusting the place?" Yusuke quirked his eyebrows.  
  
"She's been preserving it." Kuwabara raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I wanted you to feel like you just came home!" Atsuko smiled. She made them all breakfast, finally using the kitchen after it had been left alone for so long. She made an elaborate meal, more of a dim sum lunch than a breakfast.  
  
After eating, Yusuke explained that they were only back for a week.  
  
"Then you'll leave for good?" Atsuko's eyes watered.  
  
"Yep. But I want you to stop acting crazy like this when I do leave for good. Find a nice guy and all that stuff." Yusuke glared.  
  
"Okay..." Atsuko sighed.  
  
"Hm. It's nearly nine, shall we go see Keiko and Shizuru now?" The fox looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke, you better visit me more before you leave." Atsuko walked them to the door.  
  
"Sure Ma."  
  
(Listen when I yell your name  
  
Tell me how I am insane  
  
Let me cry myself to sleep  
  
While you go and count your sheep  
  
I just want to dream of you  
  
And I want to wear you like a tattoo  
  
But you see my name like a taboo  
  
I try not to run to you  
  
When I hurt or when I pain  
  
I want to just hug you again  
  
But for your sake I'll be alone  
  
And then I can run when you call me on the phone  
  
Life is so hectic now...  
  
Happier High  
  
Higher Happy  
  
Broken Glass Three  
  
Why don't you sing a special song for me?)  
  
Kuwabara knocked on the apartment, hearing Keiko and Shizuru's voice, then he Yusuke and Yukina ran from sight while Kurama and Hiei stayed at the door. Shizuru answered today.  
  
"You two back already?" She asked with a cigarette in her mouth. "Well, what's happening?"  
  
"We were just stopping by." Kurama smiled. Keiko came to the door as well.  
  
"Hey you guys... what are doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We were going through the park this morning and found a few people you might like to meet." Hiei said.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Right here sis!" Kuwabara and Yusuke came walking up, Yukina close behind.  
  
The girls were both in stunned silence.  
  
"Hey Keiko! We get to be alive for a week!" Yusuke smirked. She ran straight up and hugged him.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Shizuru and Kazuma just stared at each other for a minute. Neither saying anything. Finally, Shizuru gave in and hugged her little brother. Yukina was next to be hugged by Shizuru, quite to the red-eyed ice maiden's surprise.  
  
On the next Sunday, everyone said their final farewells. Hiei and Kurama stood with the three in the park at 11:30 pm.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you had something you wanted to tell me?" Yukina remembered.  
  
"Yes. In life, I didn't tell you because I didn't think worthy. But, since you looked so long, I will tell you." Hiei paused.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, wondering what it was.  
  
"I am your brother, the one you were looking for." Hiei told her, expecting her to gasp. She blinked, then her eyes watered and she hugged him.  
  
"I knew you were... but it was my last wish... that you would tell me yourself. Toguro told me, at the Dark Tournament..." Hiei blinked. She had known that long?  
  
"What? He's your brother? Yukina's your sister?" Kuwabara questioned in confusion.  
  
"Yes." Yukina smiled.  
  
"Carrot-top." Hiei looked to the boy.  
  
"Yeah Shorty?" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"You have my blessings with Yukina in the afterlife." Hiei smirked.  
  
Kuwabara smiled, then gave Hiei a noogie. "I knew you weren't a bad guy!" Kurama chuckled as Yusuke laughed. Even Yukina gave a giggle.  
  
"Detective." Hiei grunted once Kuwabara stopped, though now his hair was quite the mess.  
  
"Yeah three eyes?" Yusuke looked at him.  
  
"... Thanks. You're help and company have been... appreciated." Hiei chose his words well.  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Aw... gee Hiei, you've gone soft over the years. Well, you haven't been a bad bud either." Yusuke went all out in hugging the fire demon.  
  
"My parting words." Kurama paused. "Yukina, it's been... chilling." She smiled. "Kuwabara, you've been a laugh and a half as well as a learning experience." Kuwabara gave a rather bashful shrug. "And Yusuke, I do hope we meet again." Kurama smiled simply. Yusuke didn't give a second thought and hugged the fox.  
  
"Are you all appeased in your lives and ready to go on to death?" The toddler came from nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Yup." Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"I do think so." Yukina was just as joyous.  
  
"Well then, come with me." Botan appeared. "I am ever so glad you three are happy to rest in peace now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
(Why do I feel so happy?  
  
Why do you ask  
  
Who are you to know  
  
But I tell you anyhow  
  
Your being here just like now  
  
Makes me feel like I could float  
  
Without the need for a boat  
  
Man I just think...  
  
Why don't I ever sink  
  
Down to the depression you found me in  
  
I feel so blessed...  
  
Happier High  
  
Higher Happy  
  
Broken Glass Three  
  
Why don't you sing a special song for me?)  
  
The fox and the fire walked home. Both content that three ghosts would rest in peace now.  
  
"Kurama, do you think telling her was the right thing to do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She seemed pretty happy. It was her last wish, and you fulfilled it without even being asked. Of course it was the right thing to do." The fox smiled.  
  
"Do I seem different?" The fire demon asked, squeezing the hand he held.  
  
"Yes, you're much more true to yourself." Green eyes looked at the messed black hair. The fox stopped.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I love you Hiei." The fox smiled.  
  
"And I love you, my fox, Kurama." Hiei smirked. 'My fox...'  
  
Kurama leaned down and kissed the soft lips.  
  
'And did they live happily ever after?' Yukina asked the carrot top.  
  
'I think so. How about you Urameshi?' His beady black eyes went to the brown eyed one.  
  
'Yeah, they lived happy as friggin' ever after.' Yusuke smiled.  
  
(And when I do look to you for your support,  
  
Remember you can lean on me too, love.  
  
Happier High  
  
Higher Happy  
  
Broken Glass Three  
  
We can sing this song and be  
  
Happy for a while, you'll see.)  
  
~** Osuwari **~  
  
A/N: Okay, end of story. Please stay tuned for the bloopers and hilarious outtakes! Also in the near future: YYH Boys On Broken Glass (1-3). Then and only then will my muse for this story finally drop over dead... geez... I hope you liked the sappy ending! Who's guess was it that my fav character to portray is Yusuke?! He's so kewl. ^.^ Please review, I have already written most everything else now, so updates should be happening pretty darn fast. ---Shion-san 


End file.
